Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki:Minister of Magic/Voting Page
Okay, sorry I didn't have time to set this page up earlier, but it's open now! This is page is for all the requests to be the new Harry Potter Wiki Minister of Magic. 'Rules' *You can nominate yourself or somebody else can nominate you. *If you create multiple accounts to vote for yourself, you will immidiately be banned for a certain amount of days, as this brakes many of the wiki's rules. *If you are putting up a nomination, for yourself or somebody else, it doesn't matter, make sure you or the person you are putting up a nomination for knows the wiki code and can deal with any problems in a calm and, depending on the situation, not too harsh way. *You must get at least four votes before you become the Minister, one of them mine, and all of the staff must agree on the new Minister. 'Start a Nomination' You will have to copy and paste what I have posted below. Name: (Put your user name here) Reason: (Post here the reason why you would like rights) Questions: (If anybody has any questions for this user about what they would do if they were given rights, post them here) 'Votes' Agree: (If you agree that this user should be given rights, sign here) Disagree: (If you disagree that this user should be given rights, sign here) That's all for now! Thanks, [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 'Loose Nominations' Wetstream Name: Wetty Reason: I would enjoy being a minister, I would watch the wikia carefully. I would stand by your side and understand that I can listen and/or give ideas. I won't be scared to fight for what is right, I would love to be a magic minister of this wikia. Wetty Wet WetYeah Questions: Votes Yeah, you would be a good Minister of Magic! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 18:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Agree: Disagree: Arti Name: Arti Reason: I think I have enough paitence, sense of fairness, sense of right and wrong, kindness, and ambition to be Minister of Magic. I want to help this wiki in anyways I can. :D Questions: (If anybody has any questions for this user about what they would do if they were given rights, post them here) Votes Agree: (If you agree that this user should be given rights, sign here) Definitely!!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 18:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Disagree: (If you disagree that this user should be given rights, sign here) Forestpaw Name: Forestpaw Reason: I would like to be the Minister. I feel as if I am a responsible person, and well-liked. I'll listen to your opinions. It would be really cool to be the Minister, because I like feeling respected. I'll watch over the "school" with unwavering eyes. And I'll be a lot of fun, too. :) Questions: (If anybody has any questions for this user about what they would do if they were given rights, post them here) Votes Agree: (If you agree that this user should be given rights, sign here) Of course!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 18:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You seem quite enthusiastic :) Anti-Umbridge league:3Satisfy my yearning for attention! 08:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Disagree: (If you disagree that this user should be given rights, sign here) SmudgyHollz Name: Smudge Reason: Arti here: I nominated Smudge because as the Founder of this wiki, she sort of deserves to be Minister, right? And she's a GREAT user. Questions: (If anybody has any questions for this user about what they would do if they were given rights, post them here) Votes Agree: (If you agree that this user should be given rights, sign here) I agree =) 'BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC)'' I nominated her, but I still agree. XD --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) DEFINITLEY. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'''Percy]] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 00:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Disagree: (If you disagree that this user should be given rights, sign here) Percy Jackson12 Name: ''Percy'' Reason: ''I'm here frequently. Altohugh it may not look like it, 'I come here all the time! And I will proove it by editing more again!'' '''Questions: (If anybody has any questions for this user about what they would do if they were given rights, post them here) 'Votes' Agree: (If you agree that this user should be given rights, sign here) Disagree: (If you disagree that this user should be given rights, sign here)